This is my life
by evilchild666
Summary: EPILOGUE UP Taichi is living with people who hate him. He wants to get away but has no where to go but then they take his torture too far. Will he be able to stay there without losing his life in the process? This is the LAST repost!
1. Default Chapter

Evilchild here with the same damn fic! They took it down again! I not sure but they said the main reason for removal was explicit content or adult content above current rating. But there was no explicit content or adult content above rating. I stopped it before it got that far. It was just the mentioning and then it went to when it was over. Did the first chapter have have Tony making Tai give him forced oral sex in it? I must have forgot because that's the only reason I could think of that would get it removed. This is my last time, after that no more fics, just me going around and reviewing people.

This is an AU fic so there will be no digimon and everyone doesn't know everyone.

A/N: WARNING!!!!! This fic will contain child abuse, both mental and physical, rape and incest in that order. So don't be surprised. This fic is graphic in a sense so if that type of thing makes you queasy, PLEASE DO NOT READ. I gave you a fair warning!!!!

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Now on with the fic!

"Taichi! Get your lazy ass in here!"

"Yes sir." he answered softly.

"Hurry up!"

"Yes sir?" he asked when he got in there.

"Get me a beer!"

"Yes sir."

"Get me a soda!" Kari snapped.

"All right."

"It's 'yes ma'am'! You treat me with respect! Daddy! Taichi's being rude to me again!"

"No, I'm not! I... I... I... It was a slip! I was going to say it but she cut me off!" he tried to reason.

"Shut up you little fuck! Do you want to be beaten again?!"

Taichi's eyes filled with fear and he took an unconscious step back. "No. I'm sorry! Please! It won't happen again! I promise!!"

"It better not! Now hurry up with those drinks!"

"Yes sir." He hurried into the kitchen and got a beer and a soda and rushed back into the living room. "Here." Kari scrunched up her face in displeasure.

"This is not a Sprite. You know I hate coke!"

"There was no more Sprite! That was the only soda left!"

"Then go out and get one! You bum! You do nothing in this household but eat and shit! Wasting my money! Kari is in all sorts of actives! What are you in!? Soccer! You're not even good at it! You need to quit and get another job! You aren't making enough money to be staying here! Now get that damn Sprite!"

"But I have no money! You took it all to pay the rent!"

"Then find a way! It's your problem not mine!"

Taichi sighed softly and put on his shoes and walked out the door. "Stupid family. I wish mom were still alive but she had to die from pneumonia two years ago. She was the only one who cared about me. I miss her." he mumbled to himself. "I would run away but I have no where to go. It's not like I have friends 'cept for Yamato but he's always with his band." He stopped for a minute. "Maybe I should stop by and surprise him!" he smiled to himself and sighed dreamily. He had a huge crush on Yamato. Those beautiful, breath-taking clear blue eyes, that soft musical voice, that golden blonde hair, his smile... He was madly in love with the boy. He had so many fantasies about him. Many that left him feeling a bit hotter than before. He sounded like a crazed fan girl. He was right in front of the door where they practiced when he heard his name.

"Hey, Yamato! Where's that sexy little brunette that's always hanging around you?"

"You mean Taichi?" Taichi blushed as his name was the first name that came out of his mouth.

"Yeah. How come you never bring him to practice to.. watch."

"Because you're a hormonal dog. I don't want to feed him to you sex crazed animals."

"Hey! I'll give him a couple of minutes before I jump his bones!"

"Just shut up!"

"You want to fuck him! That's why you're keeping him away from us! You want him all to yourself!"

"Shut up!" Taichi heard something being thrown. "Taichi's my best friend! I won't have sex with him unless...." he trailed off at the end.

"...he wanted to?"

"Right! Wait... what!?"

"I told you!"

"What ever!"

'_I wonder should I go in now._' He shook his head. '_He wants to keep me safe from his band members._' He back away and sighed softly. As he turned to leave he heard a door opening behind him.

"Hey there! Where're you going sexy?" An arm wrapped itself around his waist and pulled him into the practice room. "Hey, look boys! The sexy brunette is here to see Yamato! Ain't it sweet?" They all 'awwed' and Yamato rolled his eyes. Taichi blushed and looked away. "Now, don't be shy. We don't want to fuck you in the ass." he said as he gripped one firm cheek and squeezed. "Yet." Taichi blushed a brighter red and pulled away.

"I just wanted to stop by and surprise Yamato not get groped by his band members."

"That's why I never bring him around. He hasn't even been in here less then five minutes and your hand already starts to wonder." Yamato scolded.

"Well, he shouldn't have such a nice ass and I wouldn't touch it! Besides we're not that bad!"

"Yes, you are!"

"You're just as bad!"

"I don't fuck everyone who comes my way."

"I know because you haven't fucked sexy over there." Yamato growled and pulled Taichi with him.

"Practice is over anyway. We're leaving."

"Bye bye sexy." they all chimed. Taichi waved good bye just as the door closed.

"Taichi. What are you doing here?"

"I came to surprise you. I... I miss you." he said it so softly that Yamato almost missed it.

"I missed you too, Taichi."

Taichi looked up at him and smiled happily, "Really!?"

Yamato smiled too, "Yeah." Yamato noticed that he had a sudden urge to kiss Taichi's smiling lips. "You look much better with a smile on your face. Makes your eyes twinkle." Taichi blushed then remembered why he was out here in the first place.

"Oh, no! I almost forgot!"

"What?"

"I need to buy a soda! Do you have fifty cent?"

"Yeah." He searched around in his pocket and handed Taichi the money. "There you go."

"Thank you." He wanted to kiss him on the cheek to show him how thankful he was but decided against it. He ran to a vending machine and placed the money inside and out popped a soda can. "You don't know how much this means to me." He did then kiss him on the cheek before he could stop himself and ran back home.

Yamato's jaw dropped and he touched his cheek. '_He kissed me! Taichi kissed me!!!_'

"Ohhhh! Kissy kissy Yamato!" He heard his band yell. Yamato balled up his fists, his cheeks flaming red and stormed off. "Jerks!"

'_Why did I kiss him! He probably hates me now._' he sighed to himself. '_But he hasn't come running after me yet so he can't be that mad._' he reasoned with himself. He was in front of his door and took a deep breath. "Ok." He opened the door and was pulled violently inside.

"What the hell took you so damn long?!"

"Um... I had to find change!"

"You went to go see that boy again didn't you?!"

"No! I told you! I had to find change!"

"What did he make you do for it?! You just don't get nothing for free!"

"Where's my soda?!"

"Here." He handed it to her and she shook it up.

"You can have it back. I don't want it now."

"But I...!" She had opened the can and it sprayed in his face.

"Opps! Sorry!" she said in a sickening sweet voice.

"It's Ok sweet pea." He walked Kari into the living room. "Clean your filthy ass up!"

Taichi wiped his face off and walked into the bathroom. He washed his face and sat on the toilet. He sighed and wiped the stray tears that rolled down his cheeks. "I hate them some times." He dried his tears and walked out.

"Hey! Go make us some lunch!"

"Yes sir." He walked into the kitchen and put on an apron that read 'I love to eat' and sighed softly as he began to get the ingredients. '_I wish Yama was here. I miss him already._' He'd finished making lunch and brought it out with some apple juice. "Here you go sir."

"This is the only thing you can do right." His father snatched the plates off the tray they were on then gave Kari's hers. Taichi set the drinks on the costars on the coffee table. His stomach growled and he hoped his father didn't hear it. "So you're hungry now!?"

Taichi quickly stood up and averted his eyes. "No sir! Uh... maybe it was the cat." Miko turned her head and hissed at Taichi's father and walked away.

His father eyes him for a minute then continued eating. "Then go feed it!"

"Yes sir." He quickly walked into the kitchen and opened a can of Wiskers and poured the contents into Miko's food dish. "Here you go." Miko rubbed up against his hand and meowed softly. Taichi scratched her behind her ears and she licked his hand. "I'm Ok Miko. Just eat. Ok?" Miko meowed and ate her food. Taichi filled her water dish. He looked down and saw Miko rubbing up against his leg. He smiled and placed the dish on the floor. She drank some water and sat by his feet. He picked her up and sat on the floor. He rubbed her head and closed his eyes. "You and Yama are my only friends, Miko. I thank you for not hating me too." Miko looked up at him and nuzzled up against his lower abdomen. Taichi smiled again and breath deeply. Miko loved to snuggle up against him. He didn't mind, it was kind of soothing.

"Taichi! You come here now!" he placed Miko on the floor.

"Yes sir." He got up and walked into the living room.

"Clean up these dishes!"

"Yes sir." He picked them up then walked back into the kitchen to wash the dishes. He heard the doorbell ring and his father told him to go get it. "Hello."

"Well, hello there young man! Are you some cute little maid John hired?"

"No, I'm his son. My father is in the living room."

"Hey, Tony! How's it going?"

"Hey, John! You never told me you had such a handsome son."

"Well, he gets it from his father."

"Excuse me." Taichi said politely.

"And so polite, too!"

"Hey dad! I'm getting ready to go to the movies with some of my girlfriends. Is that Ok?"

"Of course honey."

"We're meting up at Yolei's place. Could you drive me over there real quick?"

"Sure. If Tony doesn't mind staying here with Taichi?" he said looking at him.

"Of course not! Now you two go on along."

"All right. Come one Kari."

"Bye Mr. Tony!"

"Good bye." Tony smiled evilly as the door closed.

"Would you like anything?" Tony turned around.

"Why yes."

"What would you like?"

"You."

"W... what?!"

"I want you Taichi." Tony quickly closed the distance between them and grabbed his hips.

"Let me go!" Taichi tried to hit him but he had grabbed both his wrists.

"I won't have enough time to fuck you but... you can give me a blowjob."

"I will not!" he yelled at him. "Who the hell do you think you are!?"

He threw Taichi down and undid his pants then began to have his way with Taichi.

It was a bit later when he finished. "That was great. Don't tell anyone about this or I'll kill everyone around you. Understand?"

"Yes sir." Taichi wiped his mouth off and stood up, shakily. "I... I should finish washing the dishes before my father gets home."

"Do that." he said as he plopped himself on the couch and turned on the TV. Miko meowed softly and rubbed against his leg. "I'm Ok Miko, I'm Ok." '_Or... I hope I will._'

t.b.c

As always, R&R!!!!


	2. 2

Evilchild here with the second chapter! I'm putting all the chapters up at once and hopefully the last chapter will be up shortly. It's all most done!

A/N: Read the last chapter. I am not typing them again.

Disclaimer: see last chapter except for Tony. I forgot to state that in the last chapter.

Now on with the fic!

Taichi tried to wash the dishes but his hands were shaking too badly. He thought what had happened to him wouldn't affect him but his body was telling him differently. He stopped and took a deep breath and tried to calm his nerves. Miko meowed and rubbed up against his legs. He slid down to the floor and picked up Miko and cried softly.

"Oh, Miko. What am I supposed to do now? Tony is a friend of my dad's. He won't just disappear." Taichi's head snapped up as he heard the door opening and heard his dad's voice.

"Boy! You better had finished those dishes!" Taichi's blood froze as he glanced up at the sink and saw four dishes, waiting to be cleaned. His father walked in and Taichi quickly stood up. "That's what you've been doing while I was gone!? Playing with that damn cat?!"

"No! I washed some of them! Then I made Mr. Tony something to eat!"

His father eyed him suspiciously. "Tony is that true?!"

"Yeah, John! I'm sorry I kept him from doing something!"

"You're off the hook this time, boy, but net time I'm getting rid of that cat!"

"Yes sir." He sat Miko down and she hissed at John and stood behind Taichi's legs.

"Stupid cat." He walked out of the kitchen and Taichi quickly washed the rest of the dishes.

"Come on Miko." She meowed and followed Taichi into his room. He closed his door softly and sat on the bed. Miko jumped on the bed and snuggled up against his belly as he laid down. His stomach growled and Miko meowed sadly at this. "I'm Ok, Miko, it's just a hunger pang. I've braved them before." Miko growled and rubbed her head against his empty stomach.

Taichi had fallen asleep for a few hours until he heard his name. "Taichi!!" He looked up as Tony entered his room.

"Yes sir?" his voice wavering slightly.

"Your dad asked me to stay here to watch you while he's at work and I agreed so we can spend some... quality time together."

"Oh." Taichi replied lowly.

"I'm getting ready to leave Tony! Make sure that boy stays out of trouble!"

"I will!" Tony heard the front door open and close and he closed Taichi's door. "Time to have some fun."

t.b.c

Well, there you are! Short but more will be up.

Please R&R!


	3. 3

Evilchild here with chapter 3!!! This chapter contains very graphic rape so I'm telling you in advance so you won't be permanently scared. Go to my account on if you want to read it. I'm under just evil child.

Disclaimer: see chapter 2

Now on with the fic!

Miko hissed at him and Tony scowled at her. "This won't do." He quickly snatched up the cat and opened the door then threw the hissing feline out the door. He quickly closed the door. "Now it's just you and me." He walked over to Taichi slowly and sat on the bed. He pushed him back on the bed when he tried to get up. Taichi tried to kick him but he quickly sat on his legs.

"Please don't! I'll do anything else! Just not this!" he pleaded with him. Taichi tried to fight harder and fought the overwhelming urge to cry. He didn't know why Tony was doing this. He always seemed so nice when ever he came over. Taichi was always hidden but he could hear the conversations Tony had with his father and Kari and he was always so nice. He brought Kari things and never seemed to do anything perverted with her so why him? He didn't know and he was just so confused. He didn't even know what he did to deserve this type of punishment. Did his father think he did something so bad that he told Tony to punish him? He wish he knew.

"I haven't fucked anyone in a long time and I bet your cute little ass hasn't been fucked yet, have you?" Taichi blushed and turned his head away from him. "I didn't think so."

Tony was horny as hell. He had broken up with his girlfriend a couple of months ago and was looking for a way to release his pent up sexually frustration. He had gone to the club with John to find someone willing to have a one night stand but they all wanted a long term relationship and he wasn't feeling that right now. Then he just happened to see John's son. He was stunned by his beauty. He knew John had a son but he had never seen him before. He then started coming around more often to try and see Taichi. He caught one good look of him and his dick got hard instantly. He knew he just had to have him. Now he finally did.

Tony smiled evilly and ripped off Taichi's shirt. Taichi gasped as the cool air touched his warmed skin. "Please... don't..." Stray tears were sliding down the side of his face when he realized that Tony had every intention on raping him.

"It won't hurt if you cooperate." Tony used Taichi's ruined shirt to tie his hands up to his bed poles. He quickly worked off Taichi's pants and underwear and threw them to the floor. Tony unzipped his pants and pulled out his throbbing member. Taichi shook his head and whimpered as Tony pulled his legs apart. He tried to close them but Tony was stronger and easily pulled his legs apart. He pressed his swollen, wet tip against his virgin entrance and began to ravish the poor boy.

After he'd finished with Taichi, and seeing that he was clean, Tony put himself back in his pants then untied Taichi's hands. "Go clean yourself up." Then he walked out.

Taichi sat up but cried out when pain surged up from his hips. Tony had left the door open and Miko ran inside to check on her human. She saw that Taichi was crying and that there was some wet looking stuff on him. She nuzzled his side but moved back when she heard her human moan softly in pain.

He steadied his breathing and forced himself to get up. The pain shot up his spine but he kept going. He had to get the touch and smell of Tony off of him. He picked up some pajamas and limped to the bathroom, grimacing as he felt his blood and Tony's cum slide down his leg. He just felt so... dirty.

He closed the door when Miko walked in and locked it behind him. He turned on the warm water and stepped in. He turned the shower head on and let the water cleanse his body of all the wrong it had been dealt. He only wished it would cleanse his mind as well. He stayed in there for what seemed like hours, scrubbing his body. He finally stepped out, red blotches all over his body, and dried off and put on his pajamas. He opened the door slowly and stuck his out the door. He looked around for Tony and saw him on the couch.

As quickly as he could, he walked back to his room and locked the door. Miko hissed at the shirt still on the bed and Taichi placed it in a bag and threw it in the trashcan. He sat on his bed and hissed softly as his bottom was still quite sore. He laid on his stomach, since this was the most comfortable position for him to go to sleep in without causing pain. He pulled the covers up to his chin and snuggled his face in Miko's soft fur as she laid by his head. He fell asleep listening to Miko's soft purring.

Taichi almost jumped out of his skin when he awoke the next morning to someone shaking him. He steadied his erratic breathing and heart rate by breathing slowly then opened one eye to see the face of his father looking at him angrily. "Get your lazy ass up! You're going to be late!"

He groaned softly and replied with a soft Yes sir' and got up when his father left his room. There was still pain in his rear and hips and he looked in his underwear. He paled when he saw the dark red blood staining them. He got some clean underwear and clothes and left for the bathroom. As he cleaned himself up, he hoped to God that he didn't start bleeding in school. He came out 30 minutes later, most of the time was spent on his hair, and picked up his bookbag and was walking out the door.

"You come straight home today! You hear me!?"

Taichi turned, shocked, "But... I have practice today!" Practice was the only time he had away from his evil family.

"Tell your coach you quit! You're getting another job so you won't have time for that damn game!"

"But... but... what about when I have homework and projects to do? I won't have any time to get it done on time if I have two jobs!"

"Then work it out! You did it when you had one job so what's another? If you don't quit today then I'm getting you off that team myself!"

Taichi bowed his head and was afraid that he would just burst into tears. Soccer was the only fun he had and now that was gone, too. "Yes sir. I'll do it after school."

"Good boy. Now hurry up!" Taichi nodded his head and tried his hardest to walk right so no one would suspect anything was wrong with him.

While walking down the street he heard a horn honk. He looked back and his eyes lit up when he noticed that it was Yamato's car driving down the street. The car came to a stop next to him and the window was let down.

"Want a ride?"

"Yes." Yamato unlocked the door and opened it for him. "I could have opened the door myself." he said when he got in the car.

"I wanted to open it for you." Taichi turned his head towards the window to hide his blush and buckled up. Taichi chanced a glance at the blond and saw he had a small smile on his face.

"What are you smiling about?"

"I can't believe I have a beautiful person like you in my car." he replied dreamily.

"Oh, really." Taichi flushed a bright red. He sighed and looked away.

Yamato gave him a side ward glance, "Why are you so down? Something wrong?"

_'Everything's wrong._' "I'm fine."

"No, you're not. You're hiding something from me." he accused.

"Now why would I do that?"

"Because it's something you don't want to do, something happened, or you want no one to find out about something."

_'He knows me well._' "How observant of you."

"Please tell me." he said, begging slightly.

_'Maybe I can him just little bit._' "My dad wants me to quit soccer and get another job."

"Oh," he said softly. "I'm sorry you have to do that."

"Sokay. He's a mean man."

"Well, here's our stop." They got out of the car and walked to class. They got in right before the bell rang. "Just in time."

"Right."

"I wish I didn't have to do this, Yama. It's the only fun I had, besides being with you that is."

"At least you'll still have me. No matter what happens, no matter if your dad forbids you from seeing me, you'll always have me."

Taichi's eyes misted and he smiled happily, "Thank you for being my friend."

_'I'll be more than a friend if you wanted me to._'

"Well... here I go." Yamato could tell that this was hard for him. He was about to give up something that he put his heart and soul into. Taichi walked up to the coach and tapped him on the shoulder.

The coach turned around, "Ah! Good! You're here Taichi! I thought you weren't coming to practice for a minute there."

"Well, that's why I'm here. I need to talk to about something."

"Yes?"

"I... I'm quitting the team." he said softly.

"What?! But you're our best player! You have straight A's and you have nothing bad on your records! Why are you quitting?!"

"I just don't have time to play anymore."

"But..."

"I'm sorry." Taichi quickly walked towards Yamato, who was waiting patiently by his car.

"Can you take me home, Yamato?" he asked lowly.

"Sure." Yamato opened the door for him and closed it when he got in and got in on the drivers' side. "Are you going to be all right?" he asked when he started driving.

Taichi didn't even look at him. "No."

Yamato stopped in front of Taichi's apartment complex. He looked over at him and saw he was still looking out the window. "We're here." Taichi didn't turn to acknowledge him. Yamato unbuckled his seat belt and scooted over to Taichi. "Taichi?" He saw his shoulders shake slightly. "Oh, Taichi." He pulled him into a tight hug as he cried. "Shhh... everything will work itself out soon."

"I hate them!! I hate him!!!" he sobbed loudly into his shirt. "I hate my life!!! You and Miko are the only real friends I have!"

Yamato gripped him tighter and messed his hair. "You poor baby." Yamato rubbed his back soothingly. Taichi pulled away. He wiped the last of his tears and gave Yamato a weak smile.

"I should get going. Thank you for the ride, Yamato."

"Anytime baby." A slip. Opps! Too late now. Taichi looked at him before he pulled

Yamato's head towards him and kissed him on the lips softly. When he tried to pull away Yamato pulled him back and brought him into a deeper kiss. They pulled apart only because their oxygen intake was low.

"Love you." they said as the same time.

Taichi smiled again, a true smile. "Thanks." Taichi got out of the car and waved bye before he started to walk up the stairs.

"Bye." Yamato said softly and drove off.

John watched the scene from the stairwell and was growing angrier by the second. '_So the little slut thinks he can get away with this and think I won't find out? He's got another thing coming._' he thought as he continued to walk the stairs. '_He's going to wish he's never been born!_'

tbc

As always R&R!


	4. 4

Evilchild here with chapter 4!!! Again this chapter will contain very graphic rape so if don't want to read it stay in or go to I'm sorry but I just love angst!!! Again go to my account if you do want to read it.

A/N: read last chapter

Disclaimer: see last chapter except for the school and hospital!

Now on with the fic!

Taichi made his way up the stairs. He ignored the pain in his hips as he continued. He made it to his doorstep and pulled out his keys. He heard a loud meow and a crash. He quickly opened the door and saw his father trying to hit Miko with a book.

"Miko!!!" Miko ran to Taichi and jumped into his arms.

"Dad what were you trying doing!?"

John turned angered eyes on Taichi, "I saw you kissing that damn boy! I knew he wasn't right! Now he turned my only son into a faggot!! You probably already fucked him, haven't you?! I will not stand for it! You are to never see that boy again!"

"I haven't done anything with him and I have classes with him! I just can't ignore him!"

"I don't care! I'll put you into a private school if I have to! I do not want your grades dropping because of this!"

"You can't do this! I've been at Shinjuki High since my ninth grade year!"

"Keep seeing him and you'll be at another school for the rest of your eleventh and twelfth grade year! No one will miss you! You have no friends anyway!"

Tears were streaming down Taichi's face. He knew he had no friends but to hear his father say it... hurt. "I Hate YOU!!"

"That's too bad, isn't it? You're not going anywhere! You need me!"

"I don't need you! The only things I need are Yamato and Miko!"

"Yamato, huh? You know what your _BOYFRIEND_ wants from you? Just a piece of your ass and it's going to be very painful!"

"No! He doesn't want me just for sex! Yamato would never hurt me like that!"

"Let me show you then if you don't believe me!"

_'He wouldn't!_' He felt his father grip his throat and throw him to the floor, dropping Miko in his fall. "No! Don't!"

"Oh, No! You don't think getting fucked in the ass won't hurt?"

"NO! STOP!"

His father closed the door and locked it. "Oh, your _YAMATO_ won't hurt you? Once he gets into it, he won't care how you feel just as longs as he fucks something!"

"You're wrong!"

"Well, I'll show you!" He began to rain kicks and punches down on Taichi. Miko bit John's ankle and he kicked her to the wall.

"Miko!" There was a weak meow and she moved a little.

"You need to worry about yourself instead of that damn cat!"

"Stop! I don't want this!"

"You obviously do since you a have a BOYFRIEND!" He continued to hit him. Taichi tried to get away but his father pulled him by his hair and ripped his shirt off.

"Stop!" Taichi kicked at him and his father caught his legs and pulled off his shoes and socks. He kicked Taichi hard in the head and immobilized him for a couple of minutes. That was all he needed as he took off the rest of Taichi's clothes and undid his zipper. He pulled out his cock and pulled Taichi's legs painfully apart, hearing a small, almost inaudible pop. Taichi instantly snapped out of his daze as he felt something being moved out place. His father pushed into his still sore anus, ripping healed and healing tears back open. "This is what it'll feel like when Yamato fucks you!"

Taichi just laid there and let his father rape him mercilessly. '_Am I just a fuck toy for people? Where is it stated on my body Come fuck me' so I can get rid of it_.'

When his father finished, he pulled out and kicked Taichi in the side. He picked up Taichi's torn shirt and cleaned himself up.

"You little bitch. I can't believe I have a fag living under my roof." He walked out the door, leaving Taichi bloody and hurting on the floor.

Taichi stayed on the floor for what seemed like hours before he smiled sadly, "I think he broke something." He tried to move his legs and a sharp pain shot through his hips, worse than before, and he gasped softly in pain. "He really did break something." He pushed himself up and winced as another sharp pain shot through him. "This really hurts." He got onto his knees and slowly crawled to the phone, making sure not to hurt himself anymore than he already was. He pulled the phone onto the floor next to him and dialed Yamato's cell phone number and hoped he had it on. It rang three times before he answered.

"Hello? Tai is that you?"

"Yeah. Are you with your band?"

"Yeah. I just got here. Why?"

"Never mind. I don't want you coming back over here for me. It's just a waste of time and gas."

There was a pause before Yamato asked, "Taichi... is there something wrong over there? I can come over. The others won't mind."

"No. It's Ok."

"Something's wrong. I coming over there. Now." And he hung up. Taichi sighed and put the phone down.

He looked down at himself and saw a little pool of blood on the floor between his legs. "I really should clean up but it hurts too much." He looked over at Miko. "Miko?" He crawled over to her and touched her back. She meowed softly and he picked her up. "He hurt you too, huh?" She looked at him and licked his hand. "Mato is coming for us. Just hold on Ok?" She meowed and rested against him. 10 minutes after he called Yamato, the door was slammed open and he hoped it wasn't his father or Tony.

"Taichi!" He turned his head and saw Yamato run to him and sit next to him. "Oh My God! What the hell happened!" he asked as he noticed all the blood.

"Can you help me get cleaned up?"

"Come on." He started to pull Taichi up but he cried out in pain and gripped Miko harder, making her mewl in pain. "What's wrong?"

"I... I... think something's broken... near my hips. It really hurts." he whimpered.

"Who did this?" he asked angrily. Taichi looked away, ashamed. "Who!"

"My... my father..." he said softly.

"Why would he do this to his own son?!"

"He saw me kissing you... and didn't approve of it."

"Yet he thought RAPING you would make everything all better?! That bastard!"

"He wasn't the only one who did this to me." he started softly. "Another man did this to me yesterday."

"How... why didn't I notice anything wrong with you?!" he scolded himself.

"It's not your fault. I was too weak to stop them from taking advantage of me. I don't know why you would want to go out with me of all people anyway. I'm not that good looking. I'm not even sure what you see in me." Tears were falling down Taichi's face and he gripped Miko tighter to his chest. She meowed and nuzzled against him.

Yamato felt the anger building inside of him. How dare those people hurt his Taichi like this. They had no right. Yamato pulled Taichi closer to him and kissed his forehead. "I'm with you because of who you are not your looks. I fell in love with your mind and body equally. I just don't want you for sex. I want you to be with me because I love you. I don't care what anyone says. They'll have to drag me down to the pits of hell to take me away from you. I know we're still young and people say we don't even know what love feels like yet but I can't see myself without you in my future. I love you, Taichi Kamiya. No one can make me say otherwise."

"I love you, too, Yamato Ishida." Taichi smiled happily and Miko meowed. He looked down at her and stroked her soft fur. "We need to take Miko to a vet to make sure nothing's wrong with her."

"Why?"

"Because she tried to stop my dad and he kicked her. She got hurt because of me. I'm just glad she's not hurt badly."

Yamato wanted to cry as Taichi forgot his own needs and worried more about his cat's injuries. "We need to get you cleaned up some and to a hospital first. Something's broken and you're still bleeding." He added as he saw the small pool of blood slowly grow bigger. "I'll get Miko to a vet after you're checked in."

"But..."

"No buts. Your injuries are very serious."

He looked down at Miko and she licked his finger. "Ok." He tried to stand again so he could walk but pain shot through him, making him stop.

"Here let me help." He picked Taichi up bridal style and quickly walked into the bathroom. He couldn't sit him down because he was sure he was still quite sore and he couldn't stand because that was painful as well.

Yamato sat on the floor. "Tai. Baby... I'm going to need you to lay on my lap on your stomach, Ok? I have to get you cleaned some."

"Ok." He sat Miko down as Yamto put him down and waited as Yamato got a cloth and wet it before he laid on his lap when he sat back down.

Yamato carefully wiped Taichi down. He just wiped the outside of his anal opening gently so he wouldn't cause him to bleed more and so that the evidence of his rapes wouldn't be completely wiped away. "There." Taichi looked at the rag and saw that the once white rag was a dark, red color. "I'm going to leave you here with Miko so I can get you something to wear, Ok?"

"All right." Yamato left quickly and came back with some fresh clothes. He helped Taichi put on his clothes then picked him up again after he picked up Miko and walked out of the apartment.

"Can you open the door so I can put you inside?" Taichi opened the door and Yamato sat him down. He closed the door and quickly walked over to the drivers' side and got in. It only took 15 minutes to get to Sanjura Hospital. After Taichi was admitted into the hospital he left to take Miko to the vet. She said Miko had very minor injuries and she just needed some time to heal.

"Taichi will be so happy! Thank you!"

"You're welcome." He left and drove back to the hospital. Luckily, animals were allowed to be inside the hospital so Yamato brought her with him.

"Excuse me miss? Can you tell me were Kamiya, Taichi is?"

"Hold a on second, hon. He's in room B5. Just take that elevator to the second floor and the room is on your right."

"Thank you." He followed the woman's directions and was standing in front of Taichi's door. Yamato walked in and saw him resting peacefully. He sat in the chair next to his bed and sat Miko by his side. He moaned softly and opened his eyes and looked at him.

"Is she Ok?"

"Yes. The vet said she has very minor injuries. They'll heal in time."

"That's good news."

"So how are you doing?"

"A lot better now. The doctor had to stitch me up because I had a torn rectum. He said I could have bled to death... if I didn't I come in when I did."

"I could have lost you today..." He said softly as he grabbed one of his hands and kissed it. Taichi noticed that there were tears on his hand.

"Don't cry, Yama. You'll never lose me. This is my life." Yamato looked up and Taichi pulled him down for a kiss and smiled at him when they pulled apart. "Here with you."

"And you will never lose me, Tai-kun."

"Hmm..." He fell back asleep and Yamato held his hand as he slept.

He leaned down and kissed his forehead. "Love you." he whispered to him softly.

The End

Don't worry. There's still the epilogue left!!!!

As always, R&R!!!


	5. Epilogue

Evilchild here with the epilogue that you all have been waiting for! I couldn't find the names of Matt's band members so I made them up! That's what took the chapter so long but now I'm working on the taito lemon that was requested. I hope you all will be pleased with this chapter!

One more thing... there is going to be many hard lemons so this whole chapter is really just a very, very, _very_ long PWP with a plot, if that makes any sense. I hope this is good.

I decided to just upload this chapter at ff and then upload the lemon scene at mm and aff then finish it and put the entire version up. I hope the little sex in here isn't too lemony. If it is, please let me know so that I can cut that out, too.

A/N: there will be the misuse of food! ;3 Couldn't help myself! For readers: You guys will have to go to mm or aff to read the lemon scene. Again this IS NOT the complete chapter! I have to finish certain things first before it's completed.

Go here to read the lemon:**h t t p : a d u l t f a n . n e x c e s s . n e t / a f f / s t o r y . p h p ? n o 3 3 4 5 5 & c h a p t e r 5 **( remove the spaces)

Disclaimer: see last chapter.

Now on with the fic!

It had been two months since Taichi was let out of the hospital and a month since his father and Tony was put in jail for child abuse and rape. Because Taichi and Kari had no relatives that wanted them, they were put up for adoption.

Taichi's 17th birthday was coming up on March 7, which was now in a couple of days, and he didn't want to be in an orphanage so Yamato's dad agreed to be Taichi's guardian. Yamato was so excited. Taichi was going to stay with him.

Taichi's left leg had been moved out place and had to be set right. It was very painful but it was worth it as it started to get better everyday. It wasn't all that bad. He got to sleep with Yamato, not that way yet, and Miko was getting better, too. Yamato brought Taichi's work home and taught him how to do it so that he could finish the eleventh grade. Miko would snuggle up to Yamato sometimes when he fell asleep on his desk doing homework and he would then wake up and change clothes and get in bed with his Taichi. He was glad he had a new life.

♠♣♥♦

Today was Friday, March 6, and Yamato came home tired and hungry like always. It was around 7 o'clock when he came home from band practice. Taichi was going back to school next Monday and Yamato was sort of happy. That meant he could see Taichi more but Tai would probably make him stop doing things for him so he could do it himself and Yamato liked doing things for Taichi. Yamato sighed to himself and opened the door. As soon as he opened the door, he was hit with the wonderful aroma of chicken. His mouth watered as he dropped his stuff and walked into the kitchen.

"Hmm... what's cooking babe?"  
"Sweet & Sour and Honey chicken, fried rice and your choice of dessert..." (1)  
Yamato came up behind him and wrapped his arms around his waist and kissed his neck then laid his chin on his shoulder. "My dessert is right here. It just needs to be 'fixed' right."  
"Is that so? Well, let me fix my big baby his dinner so he can have dessert." He scooped some rice on a plate and placed some chicken on top. Yamato kissed his cheek and went to freshen up. When he came back, Taichi was pouring a drink then looked at him. "Ready to eat, baby?"  
"Yes." He sat down and Taichi sat in his lap and started to feed him. "Love all the special treatment you're giving me."  
"That's what lovers are for. We pamper each other. You've pampered me enough so now it's time for me to pamper you." He fed him until it was all gone. "Want something to drink?" he purred out.  
"Yes, please." Taichi smiled and pushed the glass up to his lips and he drank it all down. "That was great." Yamato said contentedly.  
"Well, I had to improve something while I was stuck at home. I'm proud to say that I've grown quite good at it." He wrapped his arms around Yamato's neck and kissed his lips softly. "By the way... we need to go grocery shopping. The food is running low." "We can go another day. Right now I want my dessert."  
"Well... you have your choice of five toppings: whipped cream, chocolate syrup, caramel sauce, cherries, or strawberry syrup. Choose two." "Can I get three?"  
"I'll make an exception this time. Which three do you want?"  
"Whipped cream, of course, chocolate syrup, and cherries."  
"Do you want me to fix it for you?" Yamato thought for a moment and almost came in his pants.  
"No, I'll fix it." He picked Taichi up and walked into their room. He sat him down and quickly went out to get the stuff and came back in. He saw Taichi taking off his shirt. "NO!" He stopped, looking confused. "I'll do everything." He smiled and walked over to him. He set his supplies down and sat over Taichi.

"I'm going to enjoy this." He smirked and leaned down to kiss his lips. He sucked on his bottom lip and Taichi whimpered softly and opened his mouth. Yamato plunged his tongue into his sweet mouth that tasted faintly of honey chicken. He moaned softly, the vibrations thrumming against Taichi's sensitive lips. He pulled away and kissed his nose. Taichi sighed as Yamato began to kiss his hot spots. Which was behind his ear, his neck and he 'accidentally' brushed against the back of his neck, sending a shiver down Taichi's spine. He smirked as Taichi gasped softly at the sensation.  
"Yama..." Was his breathy moan.  
"Like that, baby?"  
"Hell yeah. That feels great. Keep going like that and you'll get some extra, special topping."  
"I think I want that extra topping at a later time then." He pulled Taichi's shirt off and attacked his hardening nipples.  
"Yama!" Yamato bit his nipple, making Taichi cry out in pleasure/pain. While Yamato played with Taichi's nipples with his mouth, his hands busied themselves with Taichi's pants. He got them off and was surprised to see no underwear.  
"You little minx. You planned this whole thing out, didn't you?" he asked, amused.  
"You don't like?" he pouted.  
"I love it. Now I won't have to worry about the offending thing." He sat back and admired the beautiful creature lying under him. "You're so beautiful, Taichi."  
Taichi blushed and smiled, "Time for dessert!"  
"I agree." He picked up the can of whipped cream and sprayed some around Taichi's nipples, bellybutton, around the base of his protruding penis and on the top of his penis. He put the can down and picked up the bowl of chocolate and a spoon and brush. He spooned the chocolate out and filled the inside of the whipped cream around his nipples and navel. He used the brush to cover Taichi's penis and balls where the whipped cream didn't cover.

"Now for the finishing touch." He put everything away and picked up the bowl of cherries. He placed one on his navel, nipples, and placed one in Taichi's mouth. He split one and placed it on his penis so that it would stay in the whipped cream. He licked his lips. "This looks good. I love banana splits with a side of Taichi. Can't wait to eat it up."

He leaned over to kiss Taichi and tasted the cherry when Taichi bit into it. They moaned as they shared the cherry. He pulled back and began his descent on Taichi's body. He began on his nipples, eating the cherry, then licking off the chocolate and whipped cream. Once he was done there he did the same to his belly button. He licked his lips and brought the head of Taichi's penis into his mouth, nibbling on his cock as he ate the cherry. He heard Taichi groan loudly and he grabbed a fistful of the sheets.

"Yama! Stop torturing me!" he whimpered. He removed his mouth and sucked on his balls then licked the head once more.  
"No." He started again and went slowly and could tell he was close from his teasing as his balls began to tighten in his mouth. "I think I want that special topping now."  
"You're going get it soon." he moaned. "Oh, fuck!" Taichi felt the pressure building in his groin and his muscles tensed as he came with a loud cry. "Yamato!" Yamato drank it all down and finished his dessert.  
"That was a great dessert, Taichi."  
"That was a great experience, Yamato." Taichi sat up on his elbows as Yamato laid his head on his hip. "Are you Ok, Yama?"  
"Why I wouldn't be?"  
"You must hard after that. Do you want me to... to give you a... a blowjob?"  
"Not until you're ready."  
"But... what about you?"  
"I'm fine. I don't want you to do anything you're afraid to do."  
"But I want to. I've left you with blue balls too many times."  
"But..."  
"NO! I want to blow you Yamato!" He realized what he just said and blushed. Yamato laughed.  
"Are you sure?"  
"Yes. I'm very sure." He pushed Yamato on his back and kissed him hard. Yamato gave a surprised gasp then relaxed as Taichi slowly took off his clothes. He sucked on one of Yamato's nipples as he ground his hips against Yamato's.  
"Taichi..." he moaned. Taichi kissed his way down Yamato's now sweaty body. He slid his tongue into his navel and heard his breathing hitch.  
'_Ahh... So that's a sensitive area._' He smiled wickedly and did it again. He felt Yamato bury his hands in his hair and groan loudly.  
"Taichi..." he hissed.  
"I found a hot spot!" he said in a sing-song voice.  
"But I got plenty for you, love."  
"I'll find more later. Right now I believe you are due for a long overdue blowjob." He gripped his cock and looked at it for a moment. He threw his fears out the window and licked the wet tip. It didn't taste as bad as he thought it would. After swallowing Tony's sperm, he never wanted to taste it again. But Yamato tasted different; a little bitter and salty but was also sort of sweet and spicy with a taste that was all Yamato. And he wanted more. He brought the head into his mouth and suckled on it. Yamato made a noise between a moan and a whimper and had to fight the urge to just thrust into Taichi's hot, little mouth.

Taichi could feel Yamato's grip in his hair tighten as he sucked his head then got an idea. He quickly pulled away and ran into the kitchen. Before Yamato could even register what just happened, Taichi was already back with the caramel sauce. "I much rather have a caramel covered cock pop instead." Yamato groaned at the thought and had to force himself not to come. He knew of Tai's obsession with anything caramel flavored and often wished he was one of those caramel pops Taichi liked to suck on.

Taichi opened the bottle and drizzled the caramel over his hard sex and watched with a hungry gaze as it slowly slid down his cock. He put the bottle away and attacked Yamato's sex. He brought Yamato all the way into his mouth and fought back his gag reflex. Once he got used to the feeling, he started to bob his head up and down on Yamato's cock so that he could get all of the caramel. He made swallowing motions in conjunction with the sucking and tasted more pre-cum. He used one hand to fondle his balls and played with his hole with the other, sticking his finger inside. Tai felt Yamato flex around his finger and soon tense. Tai started to moan and soon he was drinking down Yamato's cum. He pulled back and licked up the rest of the caramel and cum that got away then licked his lips. He crawled up and laid his head on Yamato's chest, right above his heart as it slowed down to a normal heart rate.

"You Ok?" Yamato asked him after he got his breathing under control.  
"Yeah, I enjoyed it very much. I can't believe it took me this long."  
"You were afraid. It's understandable. But... that was one HELL of a blowjob!"  
"Glad you liked it." Taichi sighed and circled one of Yamato's nipples with the tip of his finger then lightly scratched it until it budded. Taichi smirked and ran his fingers down his torso and back up again. He felt Yamato shiver and pull his hand away.  
"What are you doing?"  
"Well... I was wondering if we... could make love..." he said softly.  
"Aren't you worried that you may not be ready for that yet?"  
"I've been thinking about this for some time now and I know that I'm ready. You would never hurt me on purpose and I understand that there will be some pain even with the preparations. I don't care. As long as it's you I'm doing it with I don't care."

Yamato smiled and kissed him passionately. He pulled away and Taichi smiled. "Ok. Think of this as an early birthday present." He attacked his lips again and pushed him under him. Taichi pushed against his chest and he let up. "What is it?"  
"If this is my birthday present then we are going to do this my way."  
"Fine. And what is your way?"  
"Any way that can make me cum."  
"I think I can manage that request." Tai grinned and pulled him back down into a soul searing kiss that left them both breathless.

♠♣♥♦♠♣♥♦

They both cried out in pleasure as they came and Yamato rested on top of Tai before he pulled out and rolled over on his back, breathing heavily. Tai curled up next to him and sighed softly.  
"That was great. We should do this more often."  
"I agree. I might have to give you a repeat of your birthday gift since it was early."  
"I'd like that especially since you seem to have such a big cock. I loved your huge cock filling my little hole."  
"Maybe your ass is just so tight that my cock is bigger than you can handle but... I'll take that as a compliment."  
"You just like having your ego stroked."  
"Among other things."  
"Pervert." Tai yawned and heard a meow. He saw Miko walk into their room and jump on the bed. She sat above their heads and purred softly, intent on getting some sleep. "I think we should get some rest, too."  
"Alright, baby, but only because we got a big day ahead of us tomorrow."  
"Night." he said softly.  
Yamato pulled the covers up, "Night love." and he fell asleep.  
'_I love my life._' he thought before he too, fell asleep.

The rest will be uploaded by the end of the week or at the least next Monday.

1) I always get this at this restaurant called Little Tokyo and a dessert from Dairy Queen (the brownie earthquake. I LOVE that!) in underground Atlanta.


End file.
